Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget (1983)
Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget (1983) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover TV series planned to be made by Yakko Warner and David Graham. It takes place after the events of David Graham's solo film Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, Yakko Warner and David Graham's spin-off film Ronald McDonald Meets Inspector Gadget, and their sequel film Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget 2. Plot Inspector Gadget is a famous cyborg police inspector with a seemingly endless amount of gadgets he can summon by saying "Go-Go-Gadget" then the gadget's name. Although he has all this equipment, Gadget is ultimately incompetent and clueless (in a manner similar to Maxwell Smart of Get Smart – who was also played by Don Adams – and the Inspector Clouseau character of the Pink Panther series, including his attire looking similar to Clouseau). He overcomes obstacles and survives perilous situations and malfunctioning gadgets, often by sheer good luck. His niece, Penny, and intelligent dog, Brain, secretly help him solve each case. His nemesis is Dr. Claw, the head of the criminal organization M.A.D. Almost every episode of the first season follows a set formula, with little variation (though many of these elements were tinkered with in season 2). The beginning of each episode follows this pattern: *Gadget, Penny, and Brain will be doing something together. *A phone rings, which Gadget identifies as the Top Secret Gadgetphone. *Gadget answers the call with his hand, into which the Gadgetphone is built. The calls consist mostly of the following conversation: "Is that you, Chief? You're where? Right away, Chief." *Gadget has a rendezvous with Chief Quimby, who is usually either hiding or in disguise. He receives a brief containing his assignment, which ends with "this message will self-destruct." *Gadget accepts the mission, usually with the exclamation "You can count on me/Don't worry, Chief, I'm always on duty!" He then crumples the message up and tosses it back toward Quimby, apparently forgetting the self-destruct warning. The message blows up in Quimby's face, after which he usually asks himself, "Why do I put up with him?" The episode then usually takes Gadget to some exotic locale and somehow Penny and Brain find a way to accompany him. Brain keeps Gadget out of trouble from M.A.D. agents (who Gadget usually mistakes for friendly locals; ironically, Gadget often takes the disguised Brain for a M.A.D. agent, and his gadgets often inadvertently end up foiling or causing injury to the authentic M.A.D. agents), while Penny solves the case. Frequently, Penny herself lands in trouble with M.A.D. agents – who often truss her up and leave her in a death trap or similar perilous situation (a nod to The Man From U.N.C.L.E.). She occasionally extricates herself at the last possible moment, but more often she is forced to call Brain, who rescues her in the nick of time. With the help of Penny and Brain, Gadget inadvertently saves the day, Dr. Claw escapes, and Chief Quimby arrives to congratulate Gadget on a job well done. Each episode ends (as many cartoons did in the 1980s) with Gadget (and usually Penny and Brain also) giving a public service announcement – in direct contrast with his dangerous job and risk-taking behavior in the show, with most of the tips having a connection with problems Gadget had experienced during the episode. For example, in one episode, Gadget tries to hitchhike saying he hopes the approaching motorist doesn't mind him doing so, with the ending PSA making very clear how dangerous hitchhiking can be. In another, Gadget and Penny use the story of the Trojan Horse to relate the danger of dealing with strangers. And another where Gadget is drugged during an auto race and end the episode with a tip about the danger of drinking and driving. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash and his friends, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, SpongeBob and his friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Belle and her friends, Mickey Mouse and his friends, the Toontown Adventure Crew, Max Goof, Bobby, PJ, Roxanne and Stacey (from A Goofy Movie), the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Aladar and his family, the Oliver & Company gang, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Arlo and his family and friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, Orwen, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, the Toy Story gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Balto and his friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Yogi Bear and his friends, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the Muppets, the Toy Story gang, the Peanuts gang, Chanticleer and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Backyard gang, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Trix, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will guest star in this TV series. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mixed crossovers